Surprise, Surprise
by SRN713
Summary: Matt and Neru are planned to be married within the next several months. Unfortunately, there is a special surprise in store for the soon to be husband and wife, setting off a chain of events that will turn their lives upside down. Will they be able to handle it all, or will they break under all of the pressure? [MattOC; Requested Three Shot; Sequel to "Third Times' the Charm"]


Neru nervously paced the room for what seemed like an eternity, arms crossed over her chest. A nervous and almost horrified look came across her features as she stared at every little detail of the room as if they were watching her creepily. Occasionally, she would stop for a moment, think to herself, and then start moving around once again. Whenever she did stopped to do that, one would take note of the fact that her leg was shaking almost violently. That was due to the intense anxiety that completely took over her body as if she were slowly undergoing a possession. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, and it was hard for her to stay calm for very long before those thoughts came over. It was as if she were possessed by an unknown demon that sought to torture by the means of raising her anxiety. Unfortunately, despite asking the one person that she believed she could trust, she truly thought that there was no possible way to shake the feeling.

When she turned to look toward the bed, she spotted the familiar figure in question, who happened Mello; he was sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at her with an almost disinterested gaze. She dragged him into her room, the one she shared with her fiance, and told him something important, hence the reason she was so anxious and nervous. However, he was not much help to her.

"Neru, stop pacing around," he told her, earning a light glare from her. "It's not the end of the world."

She glared at him lightly, stopping in the middle of the room with her feet apart.

"Mello, can't you say something helpful?" She whined. "I'm being serious!"

"And so am I." He took a bite of his chocolate bar nonchalantly. "You're making a big deal over something so little."

She gasped, resisting the urge to slap him across the face, as she snapped in a low tone, "Finding out that I'm pregnant with my fiance's child is _very much_ a big deal!"

He simply rolled his eyes as he took another bite out of his chocolate bar, earning a huff from Neru once again as she started pacing about once again.

She really thought that Mello, of all the people she knew of, would be able to help her in her time of need, especially when it came to the fact that she just recently found out that she was pregnant. Unfortunately, she completely forgot about how Mello was the kind of person who found most feminine situations to be a bit over the top. Just because he did not know what it was like did not give him the right to judge. She cursed whatever god existed that he or she did not give men reproductive organs as well, just so they could fully understand what it meant to be pregnant along with the complications that followed. He really believed that it was a normal part of life that really had no need to be a problem. While in most cases that was true, but for Neru she did not feel ready to be a parent, especially when she just became engaged as well. Being a parent only made things worse, especially if the other parent did not approve.

"What if he doesn't want kids?" She wondered out loud, head lowering to the ground. "What if...what if he decides to break off the wedding and leave me with a kid?"

"Neru, listen to me," Mello started, becoming serious all of a sudden. It made her stop and look at him. "Just because he's in the Mafia with me doesn't make him an asshole. He loves you, and that's a fact." He finished off the last bit of his chocolate bar. "I mean, why on earth would he want to make you unhappy just because you're having his kid?"

"_What?_"

Never in her life did she turn around so quickly as she did that day. The voice that had entered the room, one filled with utter shock, made her heart drop into her stomach so fast she felt nauseous. She spun around toward the door, her brown eyes widening in horror as she spotted the familiar that was her fiance Matt. He looked between her and Mello, the look on his face not changing even in the slightest. His cigarette had slipped from his lips and fell to the floor, yet he did not even bother to replace it or step on it in order to burn it out. The pit of Neru's stomach was filled with so many emotions that it actually started to hurt a little. Mello, on the other hand, did not appear to be distressed at all. In fact, it looked as if he had anticipated the moment Matt suddenly walked in when they were talking about and just refused to hide the fact that it was true.

"M-M-Matt!" Neru suddenly exclaimed. "I-it's not what it looks like!"

When he looked at her, his brows suddenly furrowed. It looked as if he found something out that he should not have, which to her would have been nice.

"What...do you mean you're having someone's kid?" He questioned, his voice low.

Mello sighed, seeing the sudden misunderstanding, and before it could get out of hand he took action.

"Relax, Matt," he said as he stood up, hands falling on the rim of his pants. "She didn't cheat on you if that's what you think." Matt looked at the blond. "Since she too chicken shit to tell you, then I will."

"Mello, please!" Neru begged, but he ignored her nonetheless.

"Neru's pregnant." He told Matt blandly, earning the look of surprise from the brunet. "She's pregnant with your kid, alright?" He looked at Neru, whose face had turned bright red out of embarrassment and a hint of anger. "Oh, don't give me that look. We all know what's gonna happen." Mello started for the door. "Matt's gonna be all surprised about it, ask you why you didn't wanna tell him. You, on the other hand, are gonna come up with some bullshit excuse about how you didn't want him to find out cause you were scared." He stopped at the door and turned around. "Long story short, Matt's gonna be happy to be a father, and the wedding plans can continue."

With that, he walked out of the room, muttering something about how he needed some more chocolate, and left the two alone together. It was completely silent as the two suddenly looked at one another. Neru was unable to form a sentence anymore, while Matt simply looked at her from behind his goggles. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other as if it was a contest to see who would look away first. The ticking of the clock only rose the tension between them further and further, and it eventually got to a point where Neru found it hard to keep silent. Matt, on the other hand, resembled Mello in a way; calm, collected and pretty much altogether. However, it was not until at least a minute or so passed by that she noticed a small smile appear on his face, a genuine smile that said more than one word to her. That smile was enough for her to understand.

With a tearful grin, she rushed up to him and threw her arms around him, crying on his shoulder as he returned the embrace. The moment was sweet, and Neru could tell that it was the start of a future for them. Their family was starting to grow. The moment would have been perfect for them...if it were not for Mello's comment as he called out, "See? I told you! But you didn't listen!"


End file.
